


Beyond Good and Evil - Harrison Wells x Reader

by child_of_art_and_science



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Confessions, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Short & Sweet, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/child_of_art_and_science/pseuds/child_of_art_and_science
Summary: After your brother, Barry Allen, got struck by lightning the night the particle accelerator exploded, you have the unique opportunity to enter the world-famous S.T.A.R. Labs and get to know their founder, Harrison Wells. Little do you know that this man is about to change your entire life…
Relationships: Barry Allen/Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Barry Allen/Henry Allen, Barry Allen/Reader, Cisco Ramon/Eobard Thawne, Eobard Thawne/You, Original Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne, Original Harrison Wells/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction to the DC series “The Flash”, season one. Since the intention of this story is to point out the relationship between the reader and the other characters, I took the liberty to just pick out relevant scenes and conversations and leave away the rest. For this reason, you will probably not understand parts of the plot if you haven’t watched the series before. Moreover, I decided to write this fanfiction in English, which is not my mother tongue, so apologies for eventual grammar mistakes.

Two weeks after your brother had been struck by a lightning, you met Dr Harrison Wells for the first time. You wanted to see Barry, who had been brought to S.T.A.R. Labs three days ago, on Dr Wellses wish. When you entered the room where they kept your unconscious brother, Dr Wells was sitting in his wheelchair next to the bed. A small smile appeared on his lips as soon as he noticed you. “You must be Barry’s sister, Y/N Allen. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Allen.” You took his outstretched hand and shook it. “Just Y/N, please. And it’s a pleasure for me too, Dr Wells. I have always been a huge fan of you and your work.” His piercing blue eyes wouldn’t let go of your gaze. It was as if he tried to get into your brain. “I suppose you are not anymore, as one of my recent masterpieces almost killed your brother.”, Wells answered absent minded. Finally, you were able to unlock your gaze from his. You looked at Barry instead. “I cannot really blame you. I think if I had been as far as you with the particle accelerator, I would have started it too, ignoring any possible risks.” A small smile made its way to his lips. “You study physics, don’t you?” That question got you by surprise. “How do you know?” He shrugged. “Time by time I talk to the president of the Central City University. I like to know if there are upcoming geniuses around. Mr. Delaware mentioned you more than once, his eyes basically shining of proud.” He took a small break before he popped the next question. “How old are you, Y/N?” Something about this interrogation sent a shiver down your spine. He had something on his mind, you were sure about that. “Twenty-two, Dr Wells. Why are you asking?” He looked at you for a long time before he gave you an answer. “I want to make you an offer. You just completed your bachelor's degree. To get through the master and write your doctoral thesis will take you another four years. I could teach you this stuff and a lot more in less than six months. Join my team, Y/N. Become a member of S.T.A.R. Labs and achieve things you are never going to achieve as a normal physicist. Be as great as you are able to be, don’t let your abilities drown in the mass of all those normal, ungifted people.” Your eyes found his again. Now a smile made it also to your lips. “I like how you think, Dr Wells. First you tell me to hate you, because one of your experiments failed and almost killed my brother, and two minutes later you try to convince me about how great you and your team are.” Wells chuckled and shook his head. “I never said I wanted you to hate me. I just said I would understand if you did so.” You nodded. “Well... I can’t really hate someone who tried to make our world a better one, even if he failed.” Then, you got up, gave Barry a kiss on the forehead and walked towards the door. Before leaving the room, you turned around. “I’ll think about your offer, Dr Wells.”  
You started at S.T.A.R. Labs as Dr Wellses intern. By the time Barry woke up from his coma, you had already been promoted to his personal assistant. From that day on, you followed him everywhere, you were the one who made him coffee, who cleaned up his office after he messed it up in a tantrum, who drove him around and got him food whenever he was forgetting to eat again, completely absorbed in his work. Yes, you were sort of his babysitter (as Caitlin used to say, Cisco preferred the term “slave”), but you were also the one he told everything about his newest ideas and inventions. Whatever came to his mind, you were always the first one to know about it. He taught you as no professor of your university would have been able too. He hadn’t been lying when he had told you that with him, you would learn things six times faster. And six times better. Harrison Wells was also the first person who truly believed in you and your abilities. He made you feel proud of yourself. In hindsight, I think it was this pride that made you blind.  
As soon as Barry started to catch other metahumans, Dr Wells decided that you were ready to join the team as a full member, yet he refused to give you up as his personal assistant. He said he enjoyed your company and didn’t want to miss the small chats that you had from time to time anymore. They weren’t about physics or science at all, just two normal people talking to each other about their everyday life. You never understood why, but you and Wells came along very well, almost too well for two people of your age difference. None of you bothered, though. So, you ended up spending even more time at S.T.A.R Labs, more time with the team, of which you had grown rather fond of, and most of all more time on Dr Wellses side.


	2. Chapter 2

One evening you were at the cinema with Cisco to watch the new “Joker” movie (he was so excited to go there weeks before it even started, pretty much like a kid who can’t wait for Christmas anymore when it’s just November), when your phone rang. It was Dr Wells, which slightly irritated you, because actually he had planned to have a “drink between two friends” with Joe, and even gave you the rest of the day off. You told Cisco you’d be right back and sneaked out of the cinema hall, before you answered. “Dr Wells, what can I do for you?” “Pick me up. Now. I’m at The Back Lane.” His voice was cold and harsh. Usually, he didn’t talk to you like that, which irritated you even more. Wells hung up before you could say anything. Now you were worried.  
By the time you arrived at the bar, Dr Wells was already waiting outside. Since the situation seemed to be harmless (well, there was no police around and no metahumans in sight, so definitely harmless for your standards), you started to wonder about his tone earlier on the phone and decided to confront him with it as you were approaching his wheelchair. “That call of yours was quite rude, you know, you could have at least…” Then you were close enough to see the expression on his face. Hurt. His eyes searched for your gaze and you could tell that he was trying to hold the tears back. “Sorry Y/N, I didn’t want to snap at you.” Slowly, you moved closer. “Are... are you alright? What happened in there?” He sighed. “I just had a... difficult chat with your stepfather. Can we go home, please? I don’t feel like being seen in public anymore. Not in this state.” A single tear made it out of the corner of his eye and ran down his cheek. You handed him a paper tissue. “Sure. Do you want to talk about it?”, you asked while you helped him get in the car. He shook his head. “Maybe you should ask Joe about this.” “Is he still there?” Wells just nodded. “Alright. I’ll go and talk to him now, then I’ll drive you home. Just wait in the car, nobody is going to see you in here.” Before you could head for the entrance of the bar, he caught your wrist. “Y/N?” You turned to him. “Yes?” “Hurry please. I really don’t feel too good.” Feeling sorry for your boss, you tried to give him the most comforting smile you could do. “I will.”   
Joe was sitting in the very back of the bar, staring at the empty table in front of him. “What did you two talk about?” Surprised about the sound of your voice, he looked up. “Nice to see you too, Y/N.” You let yourself fall onto the chair opposite of him and sighed. “Look, I need you to tell me what you and Wells were talking about. Like right now.” He shook his head. “Why are you even here, little girl. It’s way too late for you to show up at a bar like this.” Sighing again, you picked up Joe’s drink and took a sip. “Hey, that’s my drink, princess.”, your stepfather protested. “Wells called me to pick him up.”, you explained. “You should really stop working for him. He uses you, Y/N. You are not his slave.” “You know, I actually like working for him. But that’s not the point now. Can you please tell me what you were talking about? Did you ask him something about his past?” His facial expression showed pure confusion. “How would you know?” You got up from the chair again. “I’ve never seen him this upset, apart from one time: when I asked him about his past.” He shook his head again. “I don’t understand.” You started to make your way towards the exit, still talking to Joe. “He told you to look up Tess Morgan, right? Do that, Joe, and then better apologize.” Before you got out the door, you turned around one last time. “Oh, and I might not come home tonight. Wells is in a really bad state and I don’t feel like leaving him alone like this. Good night, Joe.”  
It didn’t take much to tell that Wells had been crying while you were away. His eyes were red and puffy, and he tried to hide his feelings from you by avoiding your looks and turning his face away. The first ten minutes of the ride nobody dared to speak, but then you decided to break the silence. “Dr Wells?” No answer followed. “Dr Wells?” He seemed to just ignore you. “Harrison!” Obviously startled by your outburst, he finally turned to face you. He was looking even worse than expected and your voice became soft and caring. “Joe told me what made you so upset. I’m sorry he went this far.” Dr Wellses wife and research partner had died in a car accident and he had never gotten quite over it. “It’s fine Y/N, really. No need for apologizing.” You turned the headlights on. It had grown dark. “No, it’s not fine. I am not blind, Dr Wells, I can see how much he hurt you.” “Harrison.” You looked at him, confused. “What?” “Please, stick to Harrison. I should have offered you that way earlier.” A soft smile appeared on your face. “Well, Harrison. I know how much he hurt you, and that is not alright. And you are allowed to cry in front of me, I won’t tell anybody.” Now it was him who smiled at you. “What did I do to deserve you, Y/N?” You stopped the car in front of his house. None of you made the attempt to move. “Everything. From teaching me things I would have never known otherwise to letting me step into your life. Do you know how many students like me out there would die to have my job?” Wells took your hand in his and gently squeezed it. “There are no students like you out there, my dear. You are unique.”


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed and the team, especially Barry, got better and better at dealing with the creatures from that one night no one wanted to talk about. You defeated a man who was able to turn himself into poisonous gas, one who could turn into steel and a human bomb. But the latest case caught you off guard. Farooq, named “Blackout” by Cisco, a metahuman who was able to absorb electrical energy from energy sources and emit it afterwards as a lightning strike, blamed Harrison for the death of his friends and his own transformation. You had never seen anyone as angry as him before, and god, he let you feel this wrath. After stealing Barry’s speed by taking all the energy from his system, the metahuman tried to get into S.T.A.R. Labs for revenge. He broke through your doors and chased you around the building, until he managed to trap you in the garage. Knowing that this would be your end, you already started to look for proper words to say goodbye to your dearest friends, when Harrison, who was currently sitting in his wheelchair on the other side of the hall, spoke up. “You are here for me. Let them go!” Farooq turned around and focused on the doctor, and suddenly you knew what your boss was doing. He was sacrificing himself. For you. “Harrison, no!”, you protested, frightened to death. Cisco, next to you, seemed to have completely different problems than the fact that you were probably going to die soon. “He lets you call him Harrison? Not even Caitlin and I are allowed to call him that.” Wellses gaze met yours. His eyes were full of fear, but also determination. “Y/N, this is my fight. I am responsible for what this man has become, and I will not allow him to hurt you for something I did. Now go, I need you to be safe. All of you.” No one moved. Farooq stepped closer to Wells, who still tried to save you somehow. “You wanna punish me? Fine, let’s do that. But let my team live.” The meta raised his hands. “You died that night too!” After that, everything happened really fast. He sent a lightning stroke towards Harrison, who got thrown out of his wheelchair and hit the ground, hard. Farooq prepared himself for a second, deadly stroke, while you screamed Wellses name as you already saw him dead on the floor. Cisco held you back and saved your life by doing it, in the very same moment as Barry got his powers back and rescued Harrison. He placed his shaking body between you and Caitlin and then turned to face Farooq himself. The doctor clung to your shoulder in order to keep his balance, which was obviously harder than it seemed with a paralyzed body, and you turned towards him, highly concerned. “Are you okay? Did he hit you?” To stabilize him, you put an arm around his torso. Wells gave you a thankful smile. “No, Barry was faster. I’m fine.” Now also Cisco turned his attention from the two fighting metahumans to the two of you. “Never scare us like this again, Dr Wells. He almost got you killed.” Harrison shook his head. “I did the right thing, Cisco. Even if he would have killed me, I deserved it.” Disagreeing very much, you punched him in the side. “Don’t say that. Nobody deserves death. And what you did was not on purpose.”  
The day before Christmas, Dr Wells, the team and you, Joe and Eddie caught the Reverse Flash in a trap built by mechanical genius Cisco. Looking at the monitor of the control centre, Harrison decided to go check our catch. “Let’s go and see what we caught. Barry, you stay here, as discussed. Cisco, Caitlin, you do the computer work, so stay here as well. Y/N, I don’t allow you to come with us either.” Offended by what he had just said, you turned to him. “What is that supposed to mean now? Why not? That guy is trapped, Harrison, and we have four policemen and two detectives with us. There is no way he could attack us.” The doctor started to move his wheelchair towards the exit. “I am not going to discuss this with you. I couldn’t forgive myself if you got hurt in any way down there, so would you please do me the favour and stay here, where it’s safe?” “No.” You walked past him, heading for the lab where you trapped Reverse Flash. “Well, she made herself clear.”, grinned Cisco, blatantly impressed by you simply refusing the doctors instructions. “Dammit girl, why do you have to be so stubborn?” Cursing Wells proceeded to follow you, unaware of what was yet to come. Had it not been for your stubbornness, he would probably have died during the next ten minutes.   
After some short chit chat with Wells, Reverse Flash decided that it would be appropriate to break out of his trap, grab his opponent and start beating him up. Panicking, you commanded Cisco to open the trap, but the mechanism failed. Trying to figure out what would be best to do next, you grabbed a crowbar and destroyed the control board of the entire thing, just before Reverse Flash got to his final stroke, saving Wells from death. While the enemy attacked Joe and Eddie, you ran over to the barely conscious doctor. “Harrison, are you okay?” He stared at you with a mix of admiration and astonishment. “Y/N, you… you saved my life.” Slowly, you started to scan his body for broken bones. You did it as gentle as possible, trying not to hurt him even more. “I know, you idiot. And you didn’t want me to be here in the first place.” “I’m sorry, I…” He let out a pained moan when your hands reached his chest. “Some of your ribs are either battered or broken, I can’t tell without an x-ray. God, I hope your legs are okay, since you don’t feel anything there... He hit you pretty hard, didn’t he? Does your head hurt? Man, your face is bleeding like hell...” Wells grabbed your wrist. “Y/N, stop for a second and look at me.” Startled, you did what he said. He didn’t quite seem to know how to express himself. “I... You just saved my life and now you act as if it was the most natural thing on earth. I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to thank you, Y/N...” Your expression turned from concerned to soft. “Harrison, it is the most natural thing on earth to safe your friends’ lives while you can.” Wells smiled shyly. “So... you consider me as your friend?” “Of course I do... now hold still and let me check the rest of your injuries.”   
After the situation calmed down, you and Caitlin brought him to the Medical Bay. You took an x-ray and showed it to him. ”Two of your left side ribs are broken, one on the right side battered. We can’t really do anything against that, just try not to move your torso too much during the next weeks, okay? I know that will be hard, especially with the wheelchair, but I’ll try to help you as much as I can.” Harrison beamed at you. “Thank you, Y/N, you are an angel.” Then Caitlin and you got on with patching up his face. Cisco, in the meantime, tried to find out what went wrong with the trap. “I can’t figure it out. I must have made a mistake in the construction. I’m sorry.” “It’s not your fault, Cisco. But if you both feel like apologizing, you might start with not telling me about Ronnie still being alive.”, Wells stated and took you by surprise. “Wait, what?”


	4. Chapter 4

At the Christmas party at Joe’s house, you and Harrison were greeted by your pretty annoyed stepfather, who thought you were going to spent Christmas Eve at Harrison’s this year, after Cisco had told him that you became something like a daughter to the doctor. “Y/N already has two fathers, and these are me and Henry! And Dr Wells is definitely not going to steal my girl away for Christmas. Injured or not, I’m going over to his house and get Y/N now.” Harrison chuckled as he entered the door, followed by you. “No need for that, detective. Y/N persuaded me to come over and celebrate Christmas with the people I care about instead of being a lonely grump. Merry Christmas everyone!”  
After dinner you helped Wells out of his wheelchair and onto the couch. “Is this better?”, you asked him, eyebrows raised. “Much better.”, he confirmed. “Since I have to sit really straight because of my ribs, my back always starts hurting after a while in that damn chair.” You let yourself fall onto the couch, right next to him. “Have you already tried to put a small cushion behind you?” He grinned. “Y/N, Y/N, always coming up with brilliant ideas. Now, I think I didn’t give you your present yet.” Now he had your full attention. “You have a present for me? Harrison, that wasn’t necessary...” “After you saving my life? It was very necessary.” He opened his jacket and pulled out a small box. Excited like a kid, you unwrapped it immediately. Inside was a necklace with the sign of the Flash on one side and S.T.A.R. Labs on the other. It was made of steel with black writing, and the dots in S.T.A.R. Labs were little sapphires. You were stunned. “This is... absolutely beautiful.” A wide smile appeared on his lips. “You like it?” “I love it!” Forgetting about his broken rips, you wrapped your arms around his chest, pulling him into a tight hug. Wells winced in pain. “Ow, Y/N, be careful... my rips.” Immediately, you let go of him, guilt striking over your face. “I... I’m so sorry, I forgot... Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Chuckling, he took your hands in his, searching for your gaze. “I think I deserved this after being such a grump lately. Do you want me to help you with putting the necklace on?” You handed him the piece of jewellery and turned around, so he didn’t have to move too much. Wells placed it around your neck. “There you go. Now, let me see.” You turned around again to face him. “Absolutely stunning, my dear.” You sent him a grin. “Do you want another cup of eggnog?” “Oh, I’d love that.”, the doctor answered.   
About an hour and a couple of eggnogs later, you drifted off in a state somewhere between barely awake and almost asleep, your head leaning against Wellses shoulder. There was no way you were driving him back home tonight, but the doctor didn’t seem to care. Believing that you couldn’t hear him anymore, he asked Barry to get you a blanket and shifted your head to his lap, gently running his fingers through your hair. “Dr Wells, are you sure you are fine like this? I could bring Y/N to bed and you home, if you want... alcohol doesn’t affect speedsters.” Your brother placed the blanket on top of you. You could feel how Wells shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, maybe later, Barry. I actually enjoy her company very much, even if she’s asleep.” As the situation was getting more awkward, you considered telling them that you weren’t quite asleep yet and could still hear them, but then you decided that you were too tired to talk. “Dr Wells... can I ask you a question?”, Barry said next. “Anything, Barry.”, Harrison replied. “What do you feel for her? You guys seem so close, I...” Oh lord, you should have told them. The doctor chuckled silently, obviously trying not to wake you. “Don’t worry, I do not like her THAT way. She’s way too young for that. And I way too old. But Joe might have been right with his presumption.” You really felt the urge to hug the doctor after this confession. “So... you see her as a father sees a daughter?” “Kind of, yeah.” One of them ruffled your hair lovingly. “I think Y/N is the only girl on this earth with three fathers then.” Wells laughed again. “In my eyes she deserves every father on this earth.” Why did he have to make it so hard for you not to be able to hug him right now? “I think it’s time to get her to bed, Barry.” “Sure, Dr Wells.”, answered Barry. “Please, call me Harrison.”, the doctor said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next difficulty you had to face was the return of Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold, accompanied by a guy you called Heat Wave because he was obsessed with fire and owed a gun which did pretty much the opposite of Snart’s cold gun – it produced heat. The two of them managed to knock Barry out and kidnap Caitlin. Now Joe and Cisco left to rescue her, while Barry was trying to distract Snart and his partner. Not even thinking about just sitting around and being useless, you had made up your own plan to help your brother. Proudly, you walked into the Cortex with your new invention under your arm and introduced it to Harrison. “Harrison, look what I’ve got!” Confused, he stared first at the gun under your arm and then at you. “What the… Y/N, what is this?” “This, my friend”, you sneaked around him and stole the car keys from his pocket, “is the Eliminator.” “The Eliminator?” you nodded. “It’s basically the cold gun and Head Wave’s gun in one device... with a switch to turn.” Harrison was obviously baffled. “Who built this?” you grinned. “I did. After I found Cisco’s building plan for the cold gun and Barry stole the plan for the other gun from Heat Wave’s house, it was quite easy to make one out of two. Now excuse me, I have to save my brother.” Harrison called after you, you were pretty sure it was something like “It’s too dangerous” and “Y/N, stay here, for god’s sake!”, but you were already in the garage and pretended to not have heard him.   
When you arrived at the location where the fight took place, Barry wasn’t the only one who couldn’t believe that his little sister, of all people, came to rescue him. “What is this now? Harrison Wells sent me his beloved darling-pet to fight? Are you serious?” You smiled at Leonard Snart, wickedly, and aimed your gun at him. “I am not his darling-pet, Snart. And Harrison didn’t send me, I came on my own. Now shut your big mouth and show me what’s behind all those words.” Snart grinned back. “As you wish, princess.”   
Your courage almost cost you your life. Yes, you did eliminate both guns in the end, but before that you nearly got frozen by Captain Cold, had it not been for Eddie, who saved your life with one of Cisco’s coldproof shields.   
Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, after being celebrated as the heroine of the day by the police and several citizens who were standing nearby, you were pulled into a hug by Caitlin, who thanked you for helping to save her. Cisco patted your shoulder and congratulated you. “Well done, Elimina.” “Is that my new nickname?” He smiled. “Definitely.” Barry was next. “Without you I would be dead by now, little sister. Thank you, even if what you did was very stupid. Promise me to never do something like this again. Not on your own.” You hugged him back. “I promise.” Then it got silent in the Cortex. Dr Wells had entered the room. After staring at you for quite a while (I think it was sort of a silent treatment), he spoke up. “Could I get a moment or two alone with Y/N?” Barry and Caitlin immediately left, while Cisco whispered something in your ear before he followed the other two. “Now you are in trouble…” As soon as the door was shut, Harrison started to yell at you. “What the hell were you thinking, Y/N? Going out there alone, no armour, just one gun, on your own, without any training. You are a physicist, goddamn, not a policewoman! He almost killed you. Do you have any idea how scared I was, when he raised that cold gun and aimed you? What if Detective Thawne wouldn’t have been fast enough, hm? You’d be dead by now, and I’d have to live with it! God Y/N, I am so angry at you right now, I could kill you myself.” His whole body was shaking, hands clenched in the armrests of his wheelchair. You tried to stay calm. “I know it was stupid to go there alone, but I had no other option, Harrison. We both know that Snart or Heat Wave would have killed Barry if it wasn’t for me interrupting them. And there was no one left who could have accompanied me. Cisco and Joe were rescuing Caitlin, Eddie was already there and Barry too. You and I were the only two people left, and as much as you may dislike it, you are no big help in any physical fight. Sorry for scaring the shit out of you.” To your surprise, Harrison opened his crossed arms, still trembling violently. A single tear was running down his cheek. “Come here. Now.” You made your way over to him and let him take you into a tight embrace. One of his arms around your waist, the other hand on the back of your head, he pulled you as close as he could from the wheelchair. Gently, you rubbed his shaking back, trying to calm him down. His chin rested on the top of your head before he pulled back, kissing your forehead and then searching for your gaze. “Never ever scare me like that again. Promise me.” A small smile appeared on your lips. “I promise.” Harrison let go of your body, yet refusing to give up all of the physical connection by keeping your hand in his. Right in that moment someone stumbled into the Cortex. Joe. “Where is Y/N?” Oh, this time you really were in trouble.   
After an extended fight about your safety with Joe, Harrison surprisingly staying on your side, Joe took you home to say goodbye to Iris, who was going to move in with Eddie. As soon as Iris had left, you, knowing about Barry’s feelings, pulled him into a hug. “One day she’s going to realize what a wonderful boyfriend she could have found in you.” Barry smiled at you. “You truly are amazing, sister. Want to have pizza and movie night with me and Joe?” You shook your head, slowly pulling back while you apologized. “Sorry, but Harrison invited me to dinner and a party of chess afterwards.” Joe raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Wells cooks?” “Hell yeah, he does. His pasta with deer and cranberries tastes like heaven.” Barry snorted. “Pasta with dear and cranberries, fancy, hm? Are you sure you don’t want to stick to the aromatic simplicity of pizza?” “Sorry brother, but Wells asked me first. And by the way, I finally want to beat him at chess.”, You turned his offer down. “Never. That man is a god at that game, Y/N.”, Barry told me. Grinning, you took your coat and made your way to the door. “I am not too bad either.” With a wink you were outside.  
The day after you were chasing three criminals on motorbikes. After Caitlin and Cisco failed in telling Barry the right way to go, Harrison showed up and leaded Barry exactly to where he needed to be. The Flash managed to trap the three criminals. “Check”, Harrison said as Barry took their keys and put them in handcuffs. You, observing the scene from afar, bent over to Wells from behind and put a hand on his shoulder. “Mate. Well done, Dr Wells.” “Well, after you defeated me yesterday, I had to show you that I can do a bit more than just move figures on a board, didn’t I, my dear.” Barry, who came back just in time to hear this last sentence, looked at you in awe. “You really won?” you smirked. “Told you. But...”, you winked at Harrison, “…I just figured out that I still have a lot to learn about this game.” Wells turned around in his wheelchair to face you. “Oh, so the lady would give me the chance of a return match?” you smiled. “Is that another invitation for dinner, Harrison?” “Only if you want it to be one.” you moved over to one of the chairs next to him. “Well, given the circumstances that you can actually cook and Joe and Barry mainly live of takeaways these days, I cannot really say no, can I? By the way, I absolutely love your house.” He snorted. “It’s nice to know why you really keep me company, Y/N.” It was pretty obvious that the doctor got your joke though. He was barely able to hide a wide grin. “Oh well, why else would I spend my evenings with a lonely, unthankful grump?” A look of pain flashed over his face. “That was mean.” You felt the need to apologize for taking it too far. “Sorry. The truth is, I would rather spend time playing chess with you than doing anything else. So, same time as yesterday?” The doctor nodded, smiling again. “How do you feel about salmon fillet with avocado cream and champagne and raspberry possets for dessert?” Grinning, You gave him a peck on the cheek. “Harrison Wells, you truly know me. Now I’m going to be early.”


	6. Chapter 6

You were playing chess in the lounge, the only room without a glass roof, when Hartley attacked you. The sound of splattering glass coming from all sides, combined with the weird call Harrison had just got a few seconds before, made you panic. You were about to freak out, when the doctor took your hand and told you to stay calm. “Be quiet and stay behind me.” Wells opened his safe and took a gun out. “I don’t think he’s still here, but we won’t take unnecessary risks.”, he added. “You know who did this? And why are you so calm, Harrison, someone just smashed all the windows in your house!” You asked, highly confused. Without giving you any answer, he checked the whole house before stopping in the lounge again. “I’ll tell you about him tomorrow, together with the rest of the team. Go home now, I’ll call the police in the morning.” You were outraged. “What, you want to leave it for the night? And sleep here? Harrison, it is winter. You are going to catch the most terrible cold of your life. And I won’t leave you alone as long as that psycho is running around.” He sighed. “Calling the police now doesn’t make any sense, all the light bulbs are gone as well, just in case you haven’t noticed. They won’t see a thing.” “No, but you are not going to sleep here. I have a flat on this side of the city. I never use it, because it’s too far away from S.T.A.R. Labs and I fucking hate it, but it has a heating system, a bed and a couch and will do for the night. Do you think your car is still alright?” “I hope so. Let’s go see.”   
His car was alright. You slept in your flat and called the police as soon as the sun rose. Then Barry, Cisco and Caitlin arrived and asked you if we were okay. Wells answered for the both of you. “We’re fine, luckily we were in the lounge when it all happened, the only room without a glass roof. Come in, make yourself a home.” You all sat together at his dining table and listened to him telling you about the guy who attacked him last night, Hartley Rathaway. He also told you something else. Something that upset most of the team a lot, most of it, but not you. You already knew. It was the day Harrison Wells told you that he had been aware of the true risk he had been taking the night he turned the particle accelerator on. He had known how big this risk was, and what was going to happen if his plan failed.   
After that, everyone left, disappointment written on their faces. Harrison looked at you. “You are not going?” You stared at him for a long time, before you answered. “Harrison, do you remember what I told you that day next to Barry’s bed, where we first met?” Wells closed his eyes. “That you would have turned the accelerator on too, ignoring every possible risk. You knew. You knew that someone warned me about the risks and that I ignored it, believing too much in a better future for stopping the experiment at that stage. You truly are brilliant, Y/N. Maybe even more brilliant than Hartley ever was.” You crossed your arms, never taking your eyes off him. “I calculated all possibilities. It was quite obvious, you or someone of your team just had to get to the same point as I did. I saw it when I first looked into your eyes. That guilt. From that moment on I was sure that you had made a terribly wrong decision. And I would have done the same.” He looked at you again. “So… you are not mad at me?” You broke the eye contact, moving to the other side of the room. “Not for taking the risk. I am mad at you for not telling Cisco and Caitlin, who stayed at your side even after the explosion. And Barry, who was affected by it.” His expression was full of guilt. “Is there any way to make it up to you?” “Make it up to them and you’ll make it up to me.” You answered. Then you left.  
He did make it up. Harrison gained the team’s trust back by summoning a press conference, where he told the entire city about the risk he had taken that night when he turned on the particle accelerator, being aware of the damage it was eventually going to cause. He gained your trust back by saving Barry’s life while he was fighting against Hartley. “Checkmate”, he said triumphantly as you watched Barry putting the enemy in handcuffs. That earned Wells a kiss on the cheek from you. Before you could escape again, he sneaked his arms around your waist and pulled you into his lap. “Was that an “I forgive you?””, he asked, smiling at you. “That was a “you definitely are the best at chess”. And yes, I forgive you.” His smile grew even wider. "Well, then... dinner at eight? But we’ll have to go to a restaurant, they haven’t repaired the windows in my kitchen yet.”


	7. Chapter 7

It hadn’t been the last time you had to deal with Rathaway. He was a monster, this man who once had been Harrison’s closest co-worker. Aware of how delicate the matter was to him, he offered Cisco to tell him where he could find Ronnie, Caitlin’s fiancé, who apparently had not died when the particle accelerator exploded, as everyone believed. In return, Hartley wanted to be released. Cisco accepted the deal. Now, two days later, you, Wells and Caitlin were waiting for Ronnie, who was no longer just Ronnie, in front of Martin Stein’s house. According to your presumption, Caitlin’s fiancé merged into a fusion with the nominated physicist.   
“Hey, queen of chess, fries?”, Harrison’s voice made you jump. “Hm, what? Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.” Wells chuckled in the front seat of the van you were sitting in. “You should have gone to bed instead of coming with us, Y/N.” You yawned. “I’m sorry, doctor. Blame it on Cisco. He kept me up all night because he needed some help with his tech. Again.” “Hey, I’m not mad at you. Here, have some coke and something to eat, that will wake you up.” He handed you the rest of the food that you picked up from Big Belly Burger before you drove to Stein’s villa. It got quiet for a while, then Caitlin came up with a question that was going through your mind as well. “Why would he come back here? Stein, I mean.” Harrison took a bite of his burger. “Because this is his home. I don’t mean the actual house, I mean Clarissa, his wife. She’s his home. We all wanna go home at some point. Where we feel safe. Where we feel loved.” He looked to the floor and then up to Caitlin. “Ronnie is your home.” “Not anymore.” His gaze wandered out of the window, then back to her. “Do you remember what I told you at your first day at S.T.A.R. Labs?” Caitlin shrugged, not quite getting his point. “A scientist’s work is never finished.” He nodded. “My work did this to Ronnie, did this to Martin Stein. But it’s not finished, and it won’t be until we bring them both home. I want you to have a home again, Caitlin.” Caitlin seemed to be moved. “Who is your home, Dr Wells? You are alone as well, since that day of the accident. It is not fair that you want me to be happy when there is no option to ever give you the feeling of home back.” What he said next gave you goose bumps. “Caitlin, I just found that feeling again. The person who causes it sits right behind us. Y/N may not be a loving wife who waits for you at home after a long day, but, to me, she’s something just as important as that.” He turned around, facing you. “I might not have told you that yet Y/N, but you show me in many ways what it’s like to have a daughter. What it’s like to have family. Someone who cares about you, even if you act like a lonely grump.” You felt tears welling up in your eyes. “Aww, Harrison.” You climbed out of the van, tore open the front door and pulled him in a bone-crushing hug. His forehead rested on your shoulder. “I love you, dad.” “Don’t do that. Don’t call me dad.” You pulled away, grinning at him, but Harrison went in for another, even longer hug. “I love you too, Y/N. Very, very much.” In awe, Caitlin took a picture of you in one another’s arms, your face buried in Harrison’s chest. Then Ronnie showed up and interrupted your intimate family moment.   
When Barry and Cisco first became suspicious about Wellses behaviour, you refused to believe them and got pretty angry at them for even having these ridiculous ideas. In your eyes, it was impossible that Harrison had something to do with your mother’s death, and he was definitely not hiding anything from you. But then you witnessed something that completely changed your mind.   
“You’re incredibly clever, Cisco. I’ve always said so.” You were passing by Cisco’s lab as you heard Harrison’s voice and stopped in front of the not properly closed door. “You’re him. The Reverse Flash.”, Cisco said. What the…? You tried to sneak a peek into the room without being noticed. What you saw there was clearly impossible. Were you dreaming? If yes, it was without any doubt a nightmare. Harrison was standing, STANDING in front of Cisco, with his hand raised, ready to phase it through his opponent’s chest. “You and I have never been properly introduced. I am Eobard Thawne.”, Wells continued. A shiver ran down your spine as you realized that it all felt too real to be a nightmare. “Thawne. Like Eddie?”, Cisco asked, taking a step backwards. The doctor chuckled. “Let’s call him a distant relative.” “But… the night we caught the Reversed Flash... you almost died.” He seemed just as confused as you had been only a few moments ago. But now you knew that it was time to interfere. “And I tried to save you from yourself. How stupid was I? How blind have I been? I was so close to you, and yet I didn’t see what was obvious.” Tears started to stream down your cheeks. “You betrayed all of us. But mostly, you betrayed me. I trusted you, with all my heart, and you betrayed me.” He took a step in your direction and tried to dry your face. As soon as his fingers touched your skin, you stumbled backwards. “Joe was right. You were there, fifteen years ago, in Barry’s house. You killed Nora Allen.”, Cisco voice cracked as he pulled you away from Harrison. He seemed to be just as broken as you were. “It was never my intention to kill Nora. I was there to kill Barry.”, Harrison continued to explain. He made another attempt to wipe the tears from your face, but you slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me. Don’t you dare touching me ever again. I’m done with you!” “Y/N please, there’s an explanation to all of this.”. Now Wells was begging. “Then tell us. Tell us why you wanted to kill my brother but ended up helping him in the end!” “Because I have been stuck in this place for fifteen long years. And the Flash and the Flashes speed is the key to my returning to my world. To my time. And no one is going to prevent that from happening!” His hand started vibrating as he moved it towards Cisco, who was still standing next to you. Not being able to move anymore, you watched the scene in shock. “Do you know how hard it has been to keep all of this from you, especially from you two? Because the truth is, I’ve grown quite fond of you. And in many ways, you have shown me what it’s like to have a son, Cisco, just as Y/N showed me what it’s like to have a daughter.” His gaze met Cisco’s, time froze. Then Wells shoved his hand through his chest and stopped his heart. “Forgive me.”   
That scream that came over your lips was not human. It sounded like an animal being tortured to death in the slowest and most painful way there was. Crying violently, you fell on your knees. “What have you done, you bastard? He was your friend! He was my friend!” Wells expression softened. A third time he tried to make his way over to you, this time you didn’t stop him. You were too busy with sobbing and trying to stop your trembling body from shaking. “Y/N, darling, I am dearly sorry you had to see this, but there was no other way.” He took you in his arms, carefully, and started petting your hair. “I am sorry, little one, I am so sorry.” You tried to get yourself together, pulling away from his embrace. “Let go of me. I don’t want your comfort. You betrayed me, you broke my trust on the highest level possible. What are you going to do now? Kill me too, because I know who you are?” Wells didn’t let go of you. Instead, he pulled you even closer, pressing you into his chest. “I could never kill you. As many things I faked as Harrison Wells, such as being in a wheelchair, I didn’t fake my love for you. I would even change my plans and wait another long fifteen years rather than killing you. But I won’t have to. Because you are coming with me, where you can’t tell anyone about my true identity.”   
In that moment you knew he was going to kidnap you, lock you away from everybody else. Because you belonged to him, you were his possession and he was not going to let anyone near you. At least until Barry messed up the timeline and changed everything...


	8. Chapter 8

This last conversation between Harrison and Cisco never happened. He never explained to you who he really was, and Cisco never died. Instead, Dr Wells told him that it was not his fault that the Reverse Flash escaped and tried to cheer him up. And it was that conversation you witnessed, not the one where your heart was torn apart in a billion pieces. This one let your heart melt.   
Immediately after Cisco had left, you sneaked into the room and kissed Wells on the cheek. “Hey.” “Hey” He smiled. “Everything alright?” You nodded. “Yeah. I just heard what you told Cisco.” “And?”, he asked. You grinned and gave him another kiss. “And I think that was very human and kind of you. Maybe you can be someone else than just the lonely grump.” Wells pouted. “Just maybe?” You sighed, hugging his shoulders from behind, giving him a third kiss on the cheek. “You know how amazing you are, Harrison Wells. You just want me to say it, right?” Chuckling, he turned around to face you. “Okay, you caught me.” You let go of him, making your way towards the door. Harrison stopped you before you were able to step out of the room. “Y/N? I am going to a piano concert tonight. I know Barry asked you to have movie night with him and Joe, but I don’t have anyone apart from you who could take me to the concert hall... it’s just a twenty minutes-drive from my house and you could leave immediately afterwards...” You walked back to his wheelchair. “You know that there are lots of stairs in the concert hall and no elevator, Harrison. How exactly do you want to get from one place to the other without me?” The doctor shrugged. “I’ll figure something out, I promise.” Tired of his attempts to hide the obvious, you placed one hand on his shoulder. “How many cards did you exactly buy?” He ran his fingers through his hair and answered your question hesitantly. “Okay, I wanted to ask you to come with me. But that was before I found out that you were going to spent time with your family. I don’t want to constantly keep you from doing that.” Shaking your head, you cupped his face with both hands. “Harrison, don’t. Don’t do that to yourself. Don’t push me away because you think you keep me from anything. I spent time with you because I care about you and you are just as much family to me as Barry and Joe are. So, when does the concert start?” The widest smile you ever saw on him appeared on his lips. “You have no idea how much I love you right now.” You gave him a peck on the forehead. “Idiot.”   
After being kidnapped by one of your enemies, your real father was brought to S.T.A.R. Labs and you were the first one to greet him. “Dad, I haven’t seen you for ages!” You practically jumped at Henry. Your dad took you in his arms and pulled you close. “I am so sorry for not visiting you lately, I was so tangled up in work…” He ruffled your hair, refusing to let you go already. “Hey, it’s alright, we see each other now. Besides, I couldn’t be prouder for what you did during the last year, little girl... Barry told me everything.” Finally, you pulled away from Henry and sent a smile towards your brother. “He hasn’t been too bad himself.”, you answered. Barry shook his head, walking over to his family. “Oh, shut up, you.” Then he came to hold you close, both at the same time. Henry sighed in relief as he did so. “This feels so good. To have both of my kids back into my arms at the same time. I really missed this in jail. To have a family. Not to be alone.” As your father spoke those words, your gaze captured Harrison’s. There was a certain sadness in his eyes, as he heard the word “family” coming from Henry’s lips. It broke your heart to see him realizing, that after all, you already had a family and that he was the lonely one. Slowly, you pulled back and made your way over to him. “Dad, I have to introduce you to someone. This is Dr Harrison Wells, the man who saved and trained Barry and gave me the most amazing job on this planet. A place at S.T.A.R. Labs, a place by his side.” Harrison beamed at you. “A place in my heart, Y/N.” His eyes sparkled as they met yours and let your heart melt. Then the doctor’s attention got back to Henry. Wells offered him his outstretched hand. “Please call me Harrison. It is a pleasure to finally meet Y/N’s and Barry’s father.” Your father snorted. “By all the good things I’ve heard about you, I should be the pleased one. Thank you for being a second father to my daughter when I couldn’t be there for her. And thank you for supporting my son so much and keeping him safe.” Wells nodded. “Even if most of the time Barry is the one keeping all of us safe. And Y/N is the one keeping an eye on me. Please don’t get this wrong, but she might be right when she tells me, and she always does, that she basically is the one saving me from being a lonely grump. Y/N brought light into my lonely life and I couldn’t be more grateful about that.” With a wide smile on his lips, Henry looked back at you. “She has always been my little sunshine. I am glad that she found a way to share her light, her love with other people than just her family.“ You couldn’t take it anymore. “Oh, come on you two. That practically screams for a hug!” Before one of them could reply, you pulled them into a tight embrace. “I love you very much. Both of you.” “We love you too, little one.”, Henry replied. “Very much.”, Harrison added. In that moment, Joe stepped into the room. “Hey, what about your third dad?” Everyone in the room burst out laughing. You gave him a sign with your hand. “Come over, third, very much beloved dad. Join our family hug.” Laughing hard himself now, Joe walked over to you and joined the hug, even if he made sure not to touch Wells. He still didn’t trust the doctor. Then it was time for him to take Henry back to prison.


	9. Chapter 9

As time passed, the inevitable happened. Cisco and Joe found the real Wellses corpse in Starling City, and the team decided to finally tell you the sad truth about the man who became something like your father during the last year. With all the evidence right in front of you, you knew you could not simply keep denying Harrisons now revealed secret. He was Reverse Flash. He had killed your mother and almost done the same thing with your brother. The team had expected you to get mad, shout, scream and cry until there were no tears left, but you didn’t do anything like that. Instead of freaking out and bursting into tears, you stayed quiet. Your body was in shock. There was no way of getting rid of the pain that had accumulated in your chest during the last few minutes, so you decided to keep it inside. You were afraid that if you let it out, it would break you, shatter your heart into pieces and tear your soul apart. After Cisco, who had been explaining everything to you, stopped speaking, an uncomfortable silence spread across the entire team. “Y/N, say something.”, begged Caitlin, her voice filled with insecurity and worry. “Yeah girl, please show us some sort of reaction. Cry, yell at us, tell us we are all wrong, but please, do something.”, agreed Cisco. “Don’t give us the silent treatment.”, added Barry. Finally, you moved again. The look you gave them made them shiver. It was a terrible mix of sheer rage and determination. And yet your voice was so calm. “I am not going to shout. I am not going to tell you that you are wrong. Your evidences prove what you just said, there’s no point in denying it. You were right and I was wrong. Wells murdered our mother, Barry, and I didn’t see it because I was blinded by this love he supposedly has for me. Now excuse me. I have to be at Wellses house before he gets home.” They looked at you as if you just said that you were going to fly to the moon in a cardboard box. Joe was the first one to express his disagreement. “Are you crazy, girl? What do you want there? He is going to find out that you know and then he will kidnap or even kill you!” You just shook your head. “No Joe, he is not going to find out. I am going to tell him. And then I’ll command him to kidnap me. Because that is the only way Harrison won’t find out that you all know the truth as well. And it will give you enough time to figure out a way to stop him. I am the only person who can do this, because I am the only person he would never hurt. Believe me, this not easy for me, especially not after all Harrison and I have been trough. I trusted him, Joe, with all my heart. I loved him. And yet he betrayed me. But it’s the only way. Our only chance to stop him from doing all the awful things that he was going to do. Just promise me that you won’t fuck up. Promise me that my sacrifice will not be for nothing. And promise me that you are not going to kill him. Nobody, not even him, deserves death.” Disbelief washed over their faces. “You still love him?”, Barry asked, although it was more of a statement. “I will always love him. But I also know when a person I love made a mistake. And Harrison made lots of mistakes. Take him down, Barry Allen. Prevent him from hurting even more people than he already did. Just keep in mind that, in spite of all the pain he caused you, he still is a human being.”   
The first thing Harrison Wells usually did, when he got home, is getting out of his wheelchair and turning some music on. He tossed his glasses onto the shelf next to the door and walked into the kitchen, ready for a glass of his beloved bourbon. You were standing at the kitchen counter, doing exactly what he just had been thinking about.   
In your right hand you held the glass with the caramel coloured liquid, your left was resting on the edge of the table. Wells gasped and stumbled back in shock. “You have a great taste of liquor, Harrison. I mean, the wine we always drank when you invited me for dinner was amazing too, but this bourbon is just... breathtaking.” You grinned. “Y/N, how did you... why are you here?”, he stuttered, not quite knowing what to say. You kept gambling. “I wished it was for dinner, darling. But we both know that isn’t the reason why I broke into your house.” Wells seemed to get his things together again. “Well, you didn’t exactly break into it... I was the one to give you a key, after all.” You rolled your eyes. “Yes, for emergencies. Like you having troubles with your wheelchair, right?” Wells ran his fingers through his hair and let out a stressed sigh. “Y/N, look, I am so sorry for lying to you.” You raised your eyebrows. “Which part of your lies exactly, Eobard Thawne, murderer of my mother and obviously also the true Dr Wells?” He sighed in desperation. “All of it. How did you find out?” Shit… you hadn’t thought this through. “I… had my ways.” “Then why are you still here?”, he asked. You swallowed hard before you answered. “Because I want you to kidnap me.” Wells looked at you, obviously lost in confusion. “What? Why would I… Y/N, I don’t understand. Shouldn’t you be extremely mad and upset with me?” You snorted. “I am mad at you, believe me. But right now, I have other issues. Please, just do it. Kidnap me. Keep me here, so I can’t tell the others what I know. It’s not that I’d do it intentionally, but... Cisco is already suspicious and Joe too. I don’t want them to get involved in this, Harrison.”   
Wellses gaze met yours and in that moment you realized something inside him had just been broken. A sob came over his lips, along with another heartbreakingly grief-struck sound, from deeper down. Eyes filled with tears, his body started to shake and soon collapsed onto the kitchen floor, leaning against the cold wall. His arms hugged his trembling frame, trying to give himself some sort of comfort but failing terribly. That caught you by surprise. You had never seen him like this before and clearly didn’t expect him to react in this way to what you had just said. “Harrison” Slowly, you reached out for him, placing your hand on one of his upper arms, drawing small circles on it to calm him down. Another wave of sobs hit the man and made it impossible for him to say something. Despite all he had done to you and your brother, you suddenly felt deeply sorry for the grief you had caused him and finally decided to pull him into a hug. One of your hands rubbed over his back while the other gently ran through his hair, pressing his face against the crook of your neck. “Harrison, what is going on? What did I say to upset you so much?”, you asked gingerly. His hands clung to your shirt desperately, pulling you even closer. “I… I am so sorry.” His voice cracked. Between the violent sobs, it was almost impossible for you to understand what he was saying. “I am so so-sorry for d-doing this to you and B-Barry. All I wan-anted was to get back to m-my time, to my world, and for that I need the Flashes sp-speed. I never wanted to kill your mother. I never wanted to h-hurt you, Y/N. I love you, damn, and I did the worst things possible to you. How are you supposed to ever f-forgive me?” You pulled back, searching for his gaze. “Harrison, I...”, you tried to say something, but got immediately interrupted by him. “Don’t. I even made you want me to kidnap you, because you are scared of the fact that I could hurt your friends. What sort of father am I?” Gently, you started to dry his tears, leaving a trail of kisses on his forehead. “I forgive you, Harrison Wells. Eobard Thawne. Who am I talking to?” Wells gave you a smile and took your hand in his. “Mostly Wells. When I took over his body, memories and emotions came with it. God, he loved Tess with all his heart, but there is no denying that you and Wells, each Wells from every possible world, have a special connection.” Now you were the confused one. “What do you mean?” He smiled again, this time wider. “I know the future, darling. You will meet a bunch of Wellses while time passes and each of them will find a special place in your heart. One of them a very special place. But, as much as you are going to love them, every single one in your own special way, you will never be truly happy. Just as Barry. There’s something out there that keeps you two from having a carefree life, and I may have been the one who caused that in the first place, by taking your mother from you. That thought breaks my heart, Y/N.” You looked at him for a long time. Then you got back on your feet, reaching your hand out for him to help him up. “I forgive you, Harrison. I will always forgive you. Now, let’s go get some more of your bourbon and maybe watch a movie together. I could really use some sort of distraction right now.” Giving you the most beautiful smile, Harrison got up and sneaked an arm around your waist, leading you back to the kitchen counter.   
Later that evening you fell asleep next to each other on the couch, you cuddled against his chest and Harrison with his chin resting on top of your head, engulfing your body with both arms. Barry, who came on Joe’s wish to make sure that you were safe, secretly sneaked a peek through the window and saw the two of you like this. “I can’t believe you killed our mother. Look at you, desperately in love with my little sister. I bet you regret it.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, after Harrison had left the house, you decided to call Barry. He seemed to be quite surprised about it. “Shouldn’t you be, like... you know, kidnapped? Cut off from the outside world?” You told him about Wellses breakdown and how he had simply refused to take you as his prisoner. Instead, he had told you to just stay at his house and tell your family that you went to Starling City to visit Felicity and Oliver. “Is that how you ended up cuddling on the couch?”, your brother asked. “You checked on me? Aw, that is really sweet, but Harrison is not going to hurt me, Barry, I promise. He truly loves me.” He sighed. “I know, I learned that yesterday. But Y/N... what about you? Do you really love him back? The man who killed our mother and destroyed our lives?” You wished the answer had been no. “If we could only choose who we love... life would be so much easier.”   
After that, Wells somehow found out that you were in contact with the team and built a magnetic field around his house, which disturbed your phone and made sure that you didn’t make or receive any further calls. Since you didn’t try to call Barry anyways and you also got no calls back from him, you thought that everything was fine and had no clue about Dr Wells kidnapping Eddie in the meantime. Until that day when you discovered the bunker.   
You were walking around the house looking for Harrison to tell him to get something to eat, since he had been working for the last two days. When you arrived in the hallway, the door to the basement was open and you started to walk down, assuming that Wells must have been there too. “Harrison, where are you? I made dinner... you didn’t eat for two days now, you can’t go on like this forever.” There was another door, behind the wardrobe in the basement. You had never seen this one before. “What the…” Slowly, you walked through it and were suddenly looking down into a secret bunker under the house. “Harrison, are you down there?” You started to climb down the ladder when the doctor showed up, right below you. “No, Y/N, honey, don’t come down here, please... I don’t want you to...” But was already too late. “Eddie?”, you asked. A mixture of surprise and relief appeared on the detective’s face. “Y/N!” Eyes wide open, you tried to understand what was going on. Your sister’s boyfriend was tied to a chair. In a secret bunker. Under Harrison’s house. Harrison. Your gaze met his, harsh and cold. “You... you lied to me. You promised me that you wouldn’t involve my friends. And now you kidnapped Eddie.” Your hands were shaking, voice filled with anger and disbelieve. Harrison tried to calm you down, taking a step in your direction. You took one backwards. “Y/N, please, let me explain...” But you were way too angry and upset to actually listen to him. “No! You betrayed me. You truly are a bastard, Harrison Wells. A bloody liar!” A sad smile appeared on his lips. “Well, you haven’t been completely honest with me either, honey. Your friends do know who I really am.” He tried to reach out for you, but you slapped his hand away. “Don’t honey me EVER AGAIN. Eddie and I are leaving now. Goodbye, Eobard Thawne.” You tried to untie Eddie, but Harrison wouldn’t let you. He caught both of your wrists. “I’m really sorry, HONEY, but I might not be able to let you do that. After all, you two are my prisoners. You are the key to my freedom.”  
And with that he tied you up, just like Eddie. You could see in his eyes that he didn’t enjoy torturing you, in fact, it hurt him, but in his opinion, there was no other way to shut you up. He knew that, as soon as you would get out of here, you were going to tell the others about his plans and where Eddie was, and he couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t let you destroy his only chance to get back to the future, even if he loved you. Harrison brought you to his room and tied you to the bed instead of a hard chair in the cold bunker. He fed you. He gave you water. He stroked your hair, dried your tears, kissed your forehead and told you that everything was going to be alright. He made sure that the knots around your wrists were not too tight, so that it wouldn’t hurt. He slept next to you at night and kept you warm. And he told you about a thousand times how sorry he was for all this.


	11. Chapter 11

A week later the team found him and decided to fight, Oliver, Barry and F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. all together against the Reverse Flash. While Wells was away, you managed to escape and free Eddie. Together the two of you made your way back to S.T.A.R. Labs, where you handed the completely exhausted and dehydrated detective over to Caitlin and your sister, before you ran down to the car park where the fighting was happening, ignoring Joe’s and Cisco’s attempts to stop you. You arrived there just in time. Barry had finally caught Wells and had him in front of him on the floor now, unconscious. In his rage, the Flash rose his hand and was about to phase it through Wellses chest, when you held him back. “Barry, no!” He turned around. His hand stopped vibrating but stayed where it was. “Y/N… you are alright.” Under the given circumstances, you tried to choose your words wisely. “Of course I am. But I need you to listen to me, brother. I know how much you hate him, but after all, he is still a human being, remember? He doesn’t deserve...” Barry lowered his hand. “Death. Right. Thank you for keeping me from doing something I would regret afterwards, little sister.” You sighed in relief. “Always.” With that you ran into Barry’s arms. And he caught you.   
Harrison, or should I say Eobard, now behind bars, decided to explain to the two of you why he had killed your mother, but when he asked to see you, only Barry came. As their conversation was about to end, the Flash had one question left. “Why my mom? Y/N was there too. She was right next to our mother, a little girl, so innocent, so easy to kill. I loved my little sister back then, maybe even more than I loved my mother. Why did you decide to let her live?” Reverse Flash stared through the glass wall, right into Barry’s eyes. “I wanted to, believe me. But then she looked up. And for one silly little second, her gaze met mine. That was the moment I realized that this little girl right in front of me would become the woman history books were talking about. Harrison Wellses wife. The woman who discovered some of the most important physical rules back at my time. A genius. I couldn’t kill a genius, Barry. And most of all not one who looked at me with big, frightened puppy eyes.” Your brother seemed perplexed. “I... I don’t understand. Harrison Wells? The real Harrison Wells from this earth? Wasn’t he married to Tess? And thirty years older than my sister? How were they going to...” But Thawne shook his head. “Barry, Barry, were you not listening earlier? I changed this timeline. It was another Wells from another earth, another Y/N from another earth. A parallel world, if you will. And yet, I saw the genius in this girl, the genius she has become now, thanks to me.” “So, you planned to meet her? Just as you planned to turn me into the Flash...” Eobard smiled. “I planned to meet her and offer her to work at S.T.A.R. Labs, that’s right. I didn’t plan to become a father to her though, and I certainly did not plan to fall for her this hard. Life would be so much easier if we could plan who we fall in love with, Barry.” Barry stepped away, sadness overwhelming him. “Y/N told me the exact same thing.” Reverse Flash nodded. “And once more, she was right. My little girl. I am so proud of her. And I am proud of you, Barry, even if I hate you. At least in the future.”  
Then Barry had to decide whether to go back in time, save his mother and change the entire timeline or not. After he spoke to Joe, Henry and Iris, he finally faced you, who hadn’t been very talkative since the day you had escaped from Wellses house. So, Barry was extra careful when he asked you. “What do you think? After all, you are one of the people who will be affected the most. And they are your parents too. Y/N, why don’t you talk to me?” You sighed heavily. “Because it’s even harder for me than it is for you, Barry. This timeline here, it’s not the right one. Things are not how they are supposed to be... and yet...” Barry put a hand on your right shoulder. “Yet what?” You didn’t know how to continue this. “The person I am today... this young woman who can actually help people and change the world to a better one through her knowledge and...” Your brother finished the sentence for you. “Brilliance. Smartness. Kindness. Do I have to go on?” You shook your head. “I am only this person because Harrison Wells made me this person, Barry. All that I am... I am because of him. If you erase these events from existence, you are also going to erase me. And I am afraid of what I would have become without Harrison. He might have done a lot of evil things, but this one thing he did was right. Teaching me. Showing me. Changing me. Harrison Wells created me, just as he created the Flash. And both of these things are meant to do good.” Barry was speechless. He had never thought about it this way. Although, he disagreed on one point. “Y/N, you are you because of you, not of Wells. This brilliant genius, the kind heart, your braveness, all of this was already there, somewhere inside you, long before you met Wells. He just reinforced it.” You smiled and gave him a hug. “Then do what you think is the right thing to do. Just... Barry? Before you do it... I would like to talk to him one last time.” He pulled away and looked at you. “Of course.”   
The gate in front of Wellses cell opened. He looked up. “Y/N. What are you doing here? I thought you were…” “Mad? Disappointed? Believe me, I am so disappointed in you, but given that you and I… only have a few days left, I think there is no time to be disappointed.” Your eyes started to fill with tears. Harrisons smile turned into something really sad, almost hurt, when he opened up his arms for you. “Come here, honey.” He held you close while you sobbed into his chest. Your tears started to drench his shirt, but Wells didn’t mind. “You know what hurts the most?”, you asked, voice shanking. “It’s not the fact that we are going to be separated from one another and are never going to see each other again. It’s that I will miss you, every single day, every hour... and you will just forget me.” It broke his heart to hear that. “Y/N, darling...” His voice cracked too now. Gently, he lifted your chin with his fingers so that he could look into your eyes. “I might lose this body when I go back, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to lose my memories too. Every single second I spent with you, every smile you sent to me, every word you told me, I will remember them. I will remember how you cheered me up when something I was working on didn’t go the way I wanted it to go. How you stayed next to me when I was being a grump again. How you spoke up for me every time I screwed up. How you held me when I cried. You where there for me when I needed you the most, Y/N, and I am never going to forget that. You are and will always be my daughter. I love you.” Now you were both crying and sobbing in each other’s arms. “I love you too, dad. I just don’t know... I don’t know what to do once you’re gone. I only belong to this place because of you. To work on Harrison Wellses side.” Wells gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead and pulled you even closer. “And there will always be a Harrison Wells on your side, Y/N.” A small smile made it to your lips. “Promised?” “Promised.”  
Cisco made his way to Thawne’s cell to ask him something about the time machine. As he could see inside, he didn’t want to believe what was happening behind the glass wall. Wells was not alone. You were lying on the floor, head in his lap, one of his hands in yours, while the other gently stroked through your hair. The man’s eyes were closed. Your presence seemed to calm him down, Cisco had never seen him this relaxed before. None of you said a word. “I am really sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but we need a physicist’s advice.” Wells got up, pulling you with him. “Then you’re lucky. Turns out you have two of the most brilliant physicists on this earth right in front of you.”


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as the time machine was built, Barry got ready to run back in time and save your mother. Before he left, he said goodbye to the team and especially to you. “Whatever life the two of us might have in this other future, Y/N, I will always love you.” You kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tight, tears in your eyes. “As I will always love you, Barry. Now, run, run as fast as you can. Save our mom.”  
And while your brother decided not to change the past and held your dying mother in his arms, Harrison Wells pulled you close, one last time. “I am never going to forget you, Y/N Nora Allen. I love you.” A single tear ran down his cheek. You kissed it away. “You will always have a special place in my heart, Harrison Eobard Wells Thawne. I love you too.” In that moment, you both wished time would have just stopped, so that you could have stayed in each other’s arms forever. That wasn’t the case, though. “It’s time.”, Cisco said. Harrison didn’t want to let go, but he knew this was the only way for him to get home. He pressed the most gentle and loving kiss on your forehead, before he pulled back and made his way to the time machine. “Home.”  
But Harrison Eobard Wells Thawne never got home. Instead of saving your mother, Barry came back and destroyed the time machine. He and Harrison started to fight, and Harrison was just about to win, when Eddie shot himself and erased Thawne from existence by doing so. Then the wormhole reopened and started to eat up Central City. And Barry tried to save the world.  
Apart from the holes in your hearts and the bittersweet feeling of betrayal, Harrison Wells didn’t leave much behind. There was his house, and S.T.A.R. Labs, of course, and his car, but there wasn’t much else. He had no family and no other friends than you. So, when the time came to reveal the secrets of his last will, no one was really surprised when it turned out that you were the rightful heir of S.T.A.R. Laboratories and the black Maserati in Harrison’s garage. What was surprising, on the other hand, was the fact that Barry inherited the house. But even that was explained very well in his testament.  
“...my house, though, I do not want to leave in my beloved Y/N’s hands, for I know how much it would hurt her walking through the halls each day, being reminded of the wonderful time we spent there together. I do not want my darling, my dearest daughter, to suffer from such painful memories every time she comes home, which is why I declare her brother Barry Allen as the rightful heir to my house and property. May he do with it whatever he wants...”  
You cried so hard when the lawyer read this part of the document. And all the others cried with you. All apart from Joe. It seemed like you had lost him the day you chose to still love Harrison, despite of all the things he had done to you.  
Then you found Harrison’s confession on video tape. And Henry was set free. You threw a big welcome party for him, the whole team was there. But then he told you and Barry that he was going to leave town, because apparently “you did better without him”. After your dad had left, Barry found you on the rooftop terrace of S.T.A.R.-Labs.  
“Here you are. I looked everywhere for you.” He sat down next to you. It took you a while to say something. “You know what’s funny, Barry? Half a year ago I had three fathers, and they all claimed to love me to the moon and back. Now Harrison is dead, Joe doesn’t talk to me anymore and Henry left the city because he thinks that we are better people without him. I must be a horrible daughter.” Barry sighed and put an arm around you. “Y/N, you are the best daughter I can think of. Henry made this decision to give us some space, not because he doesn’t love us. Joe just needs some time, and Dr Wells… well…” “Don’t say anything.”, you interrupted him. “I know that Eddie did the right thing. I know that Eobard Thawne made too many mistakes. It is just hard to let someone go you loved as much as you love your real dad.” Your brother nodded. “I understand.” “No, you don’t. You will never understand this, Barry.” For the rest of the afternoon no one said another word. You just sat there and enjoyed each other’s company.


End file.
